


Give me love (and Pride)

by mirambella



Series: Chalex week 2020 [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: College, First Time Topping, Friendship, Gay Pride, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Non-Explicit, Romantic Fluff, Sassy, Sexy Times, non binary original, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: Day 4: CollegeSo that was it. Alex was two weeks into living in the flat and working at the cafe when Ben opened the door, screaming and jumping like a child.“GUYS!! It is Pride this weekend! I can’t believe I forgot."“It's almost September.” Pointed Alex from the kitchen.“Oh, yes. San Francisco and the Bay Area’s Pride is very popular, so Berkeley students don’t like to celebrate it close to that date. We do it far from Pride Month. It's good because if you're new, you can meet new people.”Or The Pride party at Berkeley thaf develops something else.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851190
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Give me love (and Pride)

**Author's Note:**

> @QueenC Helped me again!!  
> Day 4 already. Remember i did not post day 3, so this is gonna come as part 3
> 
> Little bit inspired by Tommy Dorffman and his group of friends in Love Victor ( you should watch it) 
> 
> This fic is the rebel child we all love and hate, so it might look like two different fics collapsing. I could not do anything about it. Apologies

_"All I want is the taste that your lips allow_   
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love"_

If you asked Alex how he managed to get a room in a flat instead of in an overcrowded dorm, he would have pointed to Jess. She saw the advertising in the Berkeley post.

The advertisers were currently looking for two more people to cover the four rooms flat. Jess met the guy, Ben, even before they were moving to Berkeley a week after. They bonded and Ben just pointed out one request: they were looking for LGBT friendly flatmates because he had a boyfriend.

“Oh god, this is perfect. My friend also has a boyfriend!" Jess screamed, happy for finding a good deal, nice flatmates, and individual rooms with their own kitchen and living room.

Alex wasn’t sure. That sounded expensive, however, the price wasn’t so over the budget, and Ben offered him a position in the cafe downstairs. His parents agreed that a proper house would be better for his TBI and the stress in general, and he received a partial scholarship anyway (benefit of having brain damage even if he could live a normal life).

So that was it. Alex was two weeks into living in the flat and working at the cafe when Ben opened the door, screaming and jumping like a child.

“GUYS!! It is Pride this weekend! I can’t believe I forgot."

“It's almost September.” Pointed Alex from the kitchen.

“Oh, yes. San Francisco and the Bay Area’s Pride is very popular, so Berkeley students don’t like to celebrate it close to that date. We do it far from Pride Month. It's good because if you're new, you can meet new people.”

“I don’t know," said Jess. “I’m still not going out a lot and. I could get stressed in the crowd.”

“If you want, I can go with you," was Alex's response. “We can just go for an hour, hear the speech, and have one drink. You know I’m not a party guy.”

“Aren't you going home? I thought Charlie had a game.”

“The season starts next week,” Alex looked at her, with a small grin.

“OK, then.” She couldn’t say no to Ben after what he had done for them.

Obviously, Alex called Charlie first thing the next morning. Even if he was disappointed that they couldn’t see each other that weekend, Charlie encouraged him. His boyfriend knew he needed to meet people and he wasn’t the jealous type anyway.

But Alex kind of regretted his decision that evening. The campus was crowded. People with flags and signs were marching around, talking to each other, sharing their experiences, drinking, and dancing in small groups.

“Oh, shit. They know people,” Jess looked around, grabbing Alex’s hand.

“We will too. I guess. Where’s Ben?"

Then somebody jumped on top of them. Jess screamed. It was Ryan. Ryan Shaver, Tony’s ex. One of Hannah‘s tapes main characters.

“I knew it! You’re here! I don’t even go to this uni but this party is legendary.“

“Oh, Ryan,” Jess finally smiled, and Alex rolled his eyes.

“Meet my friend Til, pronouns They and Them. They are non-binary. Oh, you also need a flag.” Ryan was giving them all sorts of merchandise.

“Hello, guys. Nice to meet you. Are you new in Berkeley?“ They both nodded.

Til introduced them to the most accepting and kind people they had ever met, and Jess relaxed a bit. She hadn’t attended any party since Justin’s funeral but Pride looked so chill and positive that she let go a little bit and enjoyed the activism that came with it.

Alex was trying to process everyone's names and pronouns, and the variety of flags. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be so out, and he had decided not to put a label on himself for the moment, but he was sure Charlie would enjoy that breeze of acceptance and the sense of belonging and letting the fear go. Everybody was exceptional. Some people, like Ryan, were very loud, some were more private or shy, even neutral. Some were proud and angry, considered themselves warriors. There was space for everyone.

Alex was having fun, but in some ways he missed Charlie. Not that he considered himself to be very clingy, but seeing couples, flags, happiness, the college atmosphere…. He felt that his (proud bisexual quarterback) boyfriend was missing something amazing.

Alex had a couple of shots and he thought he saw someone that looked exactly like Charlie, that even sounded exactly like Charlie. Oh god, he was so in love. Now he was imagining him.

“Alex!“ Charlie’s doppelganger knew his name. “Hey. Don’t be angry. I’m not controlling you or spying. It was all Zach’s idea," the guy kissed him. He was Charlie after all.

“It’s ok, baby. This is good,” Alex took his hand. He was in a good mood. “I was thinking about you.”

Charlie offered him a silly smile, and if everything was as easy as that, Alex would feel complete every day.

“Everybody is so nice,” Alex confirmed.

Ryan was running to them with some of his friends, including Til

“Your boyfriend is so hot. You’re smart, Standall!” He kissed Charlie’s cheek. “Welcome.“

“Hi, I’m Til.”

“Charlie." He hugged them. Til was so small that they almost disappeared in the embrace.

“Do you want a flag? A sign? Pronouns? We can give you a sticker instead. Don’t need to paint your cute face.” They were so kind because that didn’t sound at all like flirting, just politely stating a fact.

“It’s a He for me and…Bisexual flag, please.”

“Oh, nice, me too,” they grabbed his arm. “A fellow Bi" And I see you’re an athlete."

Alex laughed. He wasn’t sad, not at all, not even that little part that always reminded him what he had done. 

Zach was apparently parking the Audi and he found them a few minutes after. He was sober, like he had been lately. He had made a promise and was getting better.

“I’m here!" He opened his big arms and hugged Alex. “Don’t blame Charlie. He was mourning but never complained, and I thought, poor boy, missing his man in silence and missing his first Pride, too. Is that Ryan Shaver?“

“Correct. Thank you, Zach.”

“I mean, there is a lot of Straight and Bi girls in this place, and not so many Straight and Bi boys, so yes, let’s see how the night goes…” He blinked. “By the way, can I crash on your sofa? I know your bed is full.”

“Yes, of course. I'll ask Ben.”

They stayed together for a while. Then, the president of the diversity club gave a beautiful speech. Jess had disappeared, probably discussing with some classmates, learning about equality. 

Zach was talking to a pretty girl a few inches from them. Charlie hugged Alex from behind. They listened to the speech without breaking the embrace. Alex was so comfortable in his body that he didn’t even think about the pain in his leg or the trace of his "accident".

It was a beautiful night. 

“Thank you for coming. I can’t be grateful enough for where I am now.”

“Well, you walked the path. Slowly, but it is your accomplishment.“ Charlie’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

“I don’t wanna be cheesy but… I love you. And I’m scared because I love you more every day, and I don’t know what to do with it."

“This.” Something Alex valued a lot about Charlie was how he was content with anything, big or small. “This is pretty good. We are surrounded by people, not just our friends but strangers and… You let me be part of it. That tells me you believe in us.”

“I always believed in you,” he moved a little bit to kiss Charlie’s nose. “Come home with me. I want you."

“As you wish, my king,” joked Charlie.

Jess was dancing with Til and some girls from Ryan’s group. She was finally having fun. She didn’t need a man, apparently. Their friend cherished the companionship more than any date. 

Alex approached Zach. 

“We are going home. Keep an eye on Jess. She has the key, so if you want to have a roof over your head…"

“You’re cheeky, don’t be too loud" He grinned

“Shut up, Dempsey.“ Alex patted his friend’s shoulder.

It had been a heartwarming evening, but as he opened the door of his tiny, usually overcrowded flat, Alex realized he needed the privacy. It was a lot for a few hours.

“Sshh... Nora is home, probably sleeping,” Alex whispered. Charlie giggled and covered his mouth with one hand.

His room was washed with the faint light of the street. They didn’t need more to cover and caress the known muscles, angles of their bones, hands that read the skin as an enigmatic book. They kissed each other slowly, with cautious breaths and all the time in the world.

Charlie held him and laid him on the bed. His eyes like the sea studying every feature. He was nervous. Alex could tell when he touched him like butter and bit his lip, maybe fearing that his words would scape his mouth.

“I’m… ready.” Charlie confessed. “I know you said you were scared you couldn’t keep the pace. I don’t mind.” He stroked his cheek. “I’m not giving myself to a god, or I think everything works like in porn. If you want me, I’m ready to give myself to you.“ And then he kissed him so tenderly that Alex could cry.

They waited for months to have more intimacy. It was just making out at the beginning, and then inexperienced hands discovering how and what the other enjoyed. They had slept together at the end of the summer. Alex was scared but full of desire. He feared that his body wouldn’t respond properly and he would embarrass himself but well, he wasn’t broken after all. He gave himself to Charlie in a way that fulfilled him completely. It wasn’t a disaster, but they knew they could do better, and to be honest, the hormones and the amount of skin shown during summer didn’t help at all. They kind of became addicted to that new sensation, but it was always Charlie taking the lead. And he enjoyed that because one part of his brain repeated memories from his past. Moreover, he discovered what real pleasure and love making was about and it healed him in so many levels, not just his body but his soul. 

Alex had moved to Berkeley just two weeks ago, and they hadn’t seen each other since then. There was no time for discussing when or how to try something new, but Charlie was ready and eager to connect in deeper ways. 

Alex wanted everything, and God, that evening had given him a flash of confidence. 

“You missed me, then?“ It was in his eyes. Alex smiled. He forgot about Jess, and that hooker that Bryce called for him. Everything was Charlie. Just smooth, soft Charlie.

“I want you… inside of me.” That was sexy in some many levels. His voice had become darker. 

Alex rolled them and grabbed Charlie’s toned tights. His fingers left an imperceptible mark. He looked at his dilated eyes to reassure him and realized something.

“I’m... Completely gone, and yours. I’m yours,“ Alex gasped with a breath.

Not in a controlling, objectifying way. It was a choice.

His choice.

_"It doesn’t sound like me, to make a choice."_

_“Nevertheless, a choice you did"_


End file.
